Love Dont Cost a Thing
by YingFa-lilWolf-Lover
Summary: Syaoran promise Sakura that they'll well meet again 12 years lata..WHAT SAKURA IS GETTING MARRIED TO the man she loves or is he the real man she truly love?
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone this is going to be my 2nd story of CardCaptors so plz excuses all the grammars...Thank you...  
  
Love Don't Cost A Thing  
  
***Flash Back:****  
  
"No matter where you are, or what kind of person your in the future I'll also love you, my love"  
  
"But Darling what about you," tears formed into her glassy crystallite emerald eyes."I can't live with out you! You're my life, my soul, my energy just to wake up everyday just to see you; I just can't live with out you seeing you leave...to Hong Kong...and what if you forced to married some one I just cant bare that." She said as she weeps.  
  
"Awe, sweetheart you know if I'm forced to married someone it would be you." Said the person with fires ember eyes, then he hugged her with all with is heart telling her how much he loves her...he pulled back gently and wiped the last tears remaining in her eyes with his thumb...then he said "No matter where I'm am I'll always remember you...never forget that."  
  
"Flight F-2289 is a boarding please come to gate F-22" said the intercom in the airport... "I guess that me...well remember what I said Sakura...I'll always remember you and love you and never for get it...good bye my love..." Said Syaoran.  
  
"...Syaoran...good-bye for now...until we meet again my love..." As she watched him board is plane...  
  
***End Of Flash Back***  
  
12years later....  
  
Sakura POV  
  
I never for got the words he told me...it been 12years ago, and he never send me any letters, phone calls, or not even visit like he said he would...did he took me as a joke? Don't he understand that I still love him?  
  
My name is Sakura Kimonto (A/N: did I spell it right? Please tell me in the reviews if I did or didn't). I'm 22years old...it been 12 years since I have ever spoken to Syaoran Li the first person I had ever loved in my life...the person I gave my heart too. Syaoran would be 23 know. I'm also a model who works at the CJ TJ Company, LG Company, Samsung Company, and SBS...I had followed my mother dream to become a popular model just like my mother was...Over the Years when Syaoran never came back I slowly stated to date other guys... the reasons is because: I'm sick of moaning of his leaving, I'm sick of crying over him if he's never going to come back, I'm sick of him if he going to take me as a joke...but why do I still love him?  
  
I never had a reason why I still love him I mean every time I date a guy they always remind me of Syaoran... Until I meet...Carols some reason he had changed the way I think about the world, he brought me back as my cheerful self...he respects me, he even listen about my past, and he even know how I felt by the same way. We have been dating for 3years relationship, a 2years after Syaoran left. We are a happily couple...and nothing can ever break us.  
  
Carols and I been sharing apartment for 6months he said that we should take our relationship to the next step and I had agree with him...  
  
Now today is a Friday 6:30pm I'm suppose to get ready for dinner, because Carols is taking me out special tonight he never told me why or where. So I guess I'll go with the flow...but one problem.................. I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR!!  
  
"This is the time to called the 'life safer'" I said as I dial Tomoyo phone number...(hehehe ya didn't think I'll forget Tomoyo did you?)...  
  
"Hello, this is Tomoyo speaking" I heard at the end of the line.  
  
"Tomoyo you wouldn't believe what today is!" I said o most screaming in the phone...  
  
"Let me guess... 'Today is Friday and you forgot that Carlos is going to take you out somewhere special' am I'm Right?" Said Tomoyo on the other line...  
  
"Yes, yes, your right, but the problem is I don't have anything to WEAR!" I cried on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Chill out Sakura, you know I'm always here to help you out and your just in luck I just finished one of my cattails dresses for an formal." Tomoyo said cheerful...  
  
'I bet she has stars in her eyes' I thought.  
  
"Great! Please hurry down here and help me get dress!! I only have 1hr and 30 minutes!" I said desperate.  
  
"Ja" I heard Tomoyo voice at the end of the line, then the line went dead. I hung up the phone and started to get ready only the basic.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Tomoyo Came over she brought the dress that she just made it was pinkish pearl, with matching high heels shoes, the dress touches the floor, it had 'T' strings that went like an 'X' in the back of her dress, it fitted Sakura just right, it o most looked like a brides made dress...  
  
"Awe Sakura you look so adorable! You're going to make Carlos drool!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes...  
  
"hehehe, ya?" I said sheepishly.  
  
"Okay all we need to do is your hair...and make up,..." said Tomoyo...  
  
1hr and 20 minutes later...  
  
"Awe Sakura you look soo Pretty! Just in a few more minutes Carlos will come and get you matter of fact he should be here " said Tomoyo...  
  
***DING DONG****  
  
"See Just as what I except, I'll get the door for you Sakura" Said Tomoyo...  
  
I was still stunned what Tomoyo had done to me; my hair was in microwaves to my mid-back she had two parts. Top part was in a nicely bun with Chinese chop sticks in my hair and the part below it was hanging down to my mid back... then I only had lip gloss on my lips and a little bit of blush on my cheeks.... as I looked at myself in the mirror  
  
"You look beautiful..." I heard a voice behind me. I turn around to be looking at Carlos...his ebony dark messy hair, tanned skin, and honey brown eyes, that they can melt me anytime. He was holding something in his hand, a brocade of cherry blossom...  
  
"For you...my blossom" he said as he handed the brocade of flowers to me. "Thank you," I said then I kissed him on the lips and hugged him. "Ready to go?" he asked me  
  
"Yes..." I replied.  
  
Then we walked out side and help me into his Mercedes Benz Version 2 and drove away...  
  
*** Hong Kong***  
  
"Syaoran, Come inside my office please" Said Syaoran 's mother (what is her real name?)  
  
"Yes, mother" I walked into my mother office emotionless.... "You wanted to speak to me mother?"  
  
"Yes I wanted to speak to you Syaoran you're 23 years old and your still not married when are you planning on finding your mate? You also know that you need a heir for our throne don't you?"  
  
"Yes mother we do, but I haven't found the right woman yet mother I mean all these women in Hong Kong all wanted me is for my money. So No mother I haven't found the right girl, that is my answer." Syaoran said casually.  
  
"I see but Syaoran isn't there a girl back in Japan who stills loves you and you love her that you'll promise her not to forget her and you'll be back for her?" Syaoran mother said in a tone of-a-matter-of-fact.  
  
"Not that I now of why?" Syaoran said clueless...  
  
"Syaoran I'm disappointed in you! Don't tell me you forgotten about Sakura did you? The popular model in Japan...that you left 12 years ago!?" Syaoran mother hollered..  
  
"No mother I haven't forgotten about Sakura...She'll probably hates me...because I haven't spoken to her in 12years why bother?" Syaoran said helpless letting his emotions go...then silent tears began to splash down on the floor. Syaoran mother was surprised it was the first time ever had she seen her soon cry before his father died when he was 3years old. She went up to him and hug him motherly and said "its okay Syaoran, you wont know until you try, go back to Japan and get Sakura to fall in love with you again, I also want beautiful grandchildren from you too just imagine the children...but honestly Syaoran go back to Sakura and apologized why you haven't spoken to her in 12 years..  
  
"...Your right mother I wont know until I try if she still loves me... thank you for your support" Syaoran said then he kissed his mother on the cheek. "I'll leave tomorrow morning to Japan...then I'll bring back the Queen of China" he said then he dashed off.  
  
"Let GOD be with you son...on your mission to win back Sakura heart" Syaoran's mother whisper.  
  
****JAPAN*****  
  
"We are here Sakura" said Carlos. He part his car into one of the parting spaces and ran to the other side of the car to help Sakura out of the car.  
  
"Wow...where are we?" asked Sakura. She held one of Carols' hands. "We are at one of the famous romantic restaurant 'Furtado C'esta' (I made it up so it really not a restaurant)  
  
"C'mon this way is the entry" As we walked into the building we had met a man at the front desk. "Hola, Buenas noches"(Hello, good evening) said the man who spoke in Spanish. "Buenas noches Senor"(Good evening sir) said Carols.(Did I mention Carlos was Mexican, Hawaiian and Japanese I'm sry if I haven't) "habla usted ingles?"(do you speak English) said Carlos. "Si senor.." (yes sir) responded the man "Welcome to Furtado C'esta I'm am your waiter today please follow me." Said the waiter.  
  
As they followed the waiter they came up to the most romantic spot of the restaurant...where they have a balcony by them and they could look at the garden and the full moon out side... "Please be seated" said the waiter. Carlos helped Sakura into her chair and jogs across the table to his seat and pull into the table.  
  
"So what do you think about tonight?" asked Carlos "it's beautiful...and breathtaking" Sakura responded lovingly. "Glad you like it" "okay here are your menu's today, senor"  
  
"Gracias" replied Carlos. "OhMigosh~ Carlos, sweetie look at this stuff "pollo, pescado, jamon, biftec, carne de res, legumbres, patatas, ensalada,, vino, cerveza, fruta, and postre" Sakura replied in Spanish (Carlos helped Sakura out in Spanish over the years.. and what Sakura said was: Chicken, fish, ham, steak, beef, vegetables, potatoes, salad, wine, beer fruit and dessert.)  
  
"You seem to be getting better at your Spanish, Blossom." Carlos said and lean over the table and butterfly kissed Sakura on the lips. "Mm that was good, give me another one." Moan Sakura (how terrible I cant believe Sakura is begging for another kissed for Carlos, just go with the flow people and this is going to be a S/S fan fic.) "Your wish is my command" Carlos whisper huskily, and kissed Sakura again with more passion...(I'm going to gag writing this. o_O)  
  
30 minutes later Sakura and Carlos had already finish their dinner...and this is the important part of the dinner that Carlos was going to ask Sakura... "Sakura, my love do you love me?" asked Carlos getting up out of his seat and walking over to Sakura pulling her chair out of the table, then he bend down on both knees his hands into her. "...Yes Carlos I do love you and nothing from me from loving you." Sakura replied lovingly.  
  
Carlos smiled in relief; I saw his honey brown eyes twinkles. "Sakura what I'm meaning to say is. I love you so much that you mean the world to me and with out you I couldn't live a day with out you, your are my light, my sun, my earth, my soul, my everything, Sakura what I meaning to say..." Carlos got one knee and held both of my hands still "ohmigosh you're not going to say what I think your going to say." I whisper. "Sakura would you please marry me?" whisper Carlos with love in his eyes. I felt tears into my eyes then I hug him "...yes I would be welling to married you Carlos Leon Vinci" I said then hug him and kissed him... it took him awhile to get it threw his head.. then he say "you would?"  
  
"Yes. I'll love to marry you," replied Sakura. Carlos laughs and wrapped his arms around Sakura waist. "I love you" he whispers, "I love you too." Then he slips the golden ring with a pink cherry blossom diamond on my ring finger.  
  
***Mid-Night***  
  
I was in my room looking out the window... 'Good-bye Syaoran...my love.' silent tears came down into my face...then I heard my cell phone ring I pick it up and I notice it was Tomoyo...  
  
"Hi Tomoyo wazup?" I said in a sleepy tone... "So tell me how did it go?" I heard Tomoyo voice desperately wanted to know "Carlos asked me to married him" I said I heard a squeal at the end of the line. I guess she happy? "So what did you say? You didn't say no did you?" "Of course not I said I'd be welling to marry him" "awe that so sweet." I heard Tomoyo voice...  
  
Then it went Silent..............  
  
"So is this what you really want to do, Kura?" Tomoyo voice said.  
  
"Yes I really want to marry Carlos...I mean I feel so alive when I'm near him" I said while I felt my face flushed.  
  
"Sakura that's not what I meant, I'm talking about Syaoran!.."  
  
"Oh...I Still love him Tomoyo but I think he never coming back. Like he promised. I still love him tho...but that was the past he probably happily married already. And let god bless him."  
  
"Sakura you always care about people before you..."  
  
"Ya I know Tomoyo...I hope he's happy up there."  
  
"g'night" "Ja" then we hung up...  
  
I looked at my ring on my finger and sigh.  
  
***The Next Morning****  
  
"I'm coming Sakura Just wait for me ....I still love you!" said Syaoran...  
  
Syaoran said on the plane while it flew across the Japan Sea....  
  
Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!! Plz Review!!  
  
Plz Review!!  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. She doesn't recognizes me

**Author notes**: Hello to everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time...but I'll be willing to finish this Fan Fiction; thank you for yours reviews.

**Chapter Two:**

It was a Fine bright Saturday morning. The grass still wet from the morning showers; the smell of breakfast in the air. She rose from her bed. Straightening her bed sheets covers on her bed; pillows. She opens the bedroom's curtains to have sunlight shone in her room with a smile on her face.

'Life is so perfect. I'm in love with the man I'm engage to, living with him, and about to become Mrs. Carols La Vinci!' She said mentally in her head.

"Hey there beautiful—I brought us some breakfast to have in bed. Your favorite, Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and rice." Spoke a masculine voice. He sat the tray of food on the table; hug Sakura behind.

"Its breath-taking isn't it?" Sakura whisper. She leans back into Carol's embrace. "Not as breath-taking as you" Kissing the side of her neck. "Mm, that's feels good. C'mon lets go eat your lovely breakfast you prepare for us. Then you my get an treat after that" She Kissed his dimple.

**Air Port**

"Flight 189sc, Has landed in Tokyo, Japan, I repeat flight 189sc, has landed in Tokyo, Japan. Please do not unbuckle your seatbelt until the plane completely stop." The plane slowly stops. "Thank you for flying with Asian Airline, please join us again." The passengers slowly began to exit out of the airplane and enter inside of the airport.

"Now where to find you...." He said to him self softly. ' It shouldn't be to hard to find the top model of Japan should it...Nah!" he thought. He started to walk out the Tokyo's Airport.

"Good Morning! Master Li!" Said the Wei

"Good morning, Wei, How are you this morning?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm Fine, Master Li, where should we be heading to?"

"Some where we haven't been in 12 years, Wei..."

**Back to Sakura & Carols**

"DAMNIT CAROLS WE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU!" Sakura hollered.

"Well I can't help it that you taste, and feel good." Carols said huskily and lick the syrup off of Sakura's cheek.

"What ever Carols, if Tomoyo, is mad at me for being late again. I'm going to held you full responsible for your actions" Sakura scowled at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll take full responsibly if your late, I would even sleep on the couch for an month....even though you can't last 5 seconds with out being in my arms.."

" I CAN TOO!" Sakura shot back.

"Okay, okay what ever, lets go before we do become late."

**LG Company**

"Your Late!" shouted a female voice. She scowled at dark brown honey brown; emerald eyes young lady. "Sakura I known you all my life, and I never seen you this late before. Explain. Now!" Said the Violet-dark purple hair mistress of the company.

"You see Tomy-ca-"

"DON'T YOU TOMOYO-CHAN ME! Missy! NOW explain...to me why are you late."

"Well you see.... ihavegottenupearlytodaybutitwasCarolswhoholdmebackhewantedsomeextratimelovewithme!" She said all in one breath.

"Say what?"

"Carols wanted some extra love time with...me..."

"Get outta here"

"Seriously I'm telling the truth Tomoyo...he wanted some time with me."

"That's not what I meant Sakura...I meant literally 'get out of my office' I will deal with your love-of-affairs later. Tile then you are dismissed"

"AND YOU BETTER SHOW UP ON TIME TOMMOROW BEFORE I WILL DROP YOUR PAY!" and she meant it too.

**Sakura**

"Gosh Tomoyo-chan, can be so complicated some times...but I know she loves me. She my best friend, maybe she only wants the best for me." Sakura talked to her self... she began to walk out side the Tokyo city and into a peaceful humankind place. She stared at the place she use to live 12 years ago or maybe even more. She stopped at a park. A park that had so many memories of her past that she wish she could go back to. To lived the easy-going life.

She sat on the old swing set. 'Maybe Tomoyo is right, maybe I shouldn't marry Carols perhaps I'm still in love with Syaoran..' she said in deep thought. Never noticing another tall figure sat next to the swing next to her.

"You look in deep thoughts. A penny for you thoughts?" said a masculine voice. Sakura turn her head to look at the person. Messy dark cherrywood hair, dark amber eyes, muscular a little that you can notice his triceps and biceps. He looked about six-foot-three or maybe four. He looks quite handsome, while the sunlight shining in his hair...

"Well you...this is the fourth time I'm late for work; my boss is getting tired of my excuses. I Mean its Saturday and I have work for Christ-sakes...can't she cut some slack off me? But I known her my whole life, but I know she cares for me. Then she becoming so distance since Carols propose to me and I accepted it...But I'm beginning to think I made a huge mistakes some how. You probably thinking how that? Well you see 12 years ago. I was in love with this boy name Syaoran...he's I mean I gave him everything I had but...after he had to go back to Hong Kong... I lost that feeling, I guess I went under depression by using some boys but they never satisfied me. Because I'm so in love with Syaoran so much,"

" Then 2years later I met this guy name Carols I don't know how to describe him, I mean he acts so much as Syaoran Li, that I guess he possesses me that I couldn't stop getting enough of him; every once in awhile I wonder how Syaoran Li is doing or what he is doing, I haven't heard from him in 12 years no communication or anything, I wonder if he has a family now that he loves dearly and he I'm am still in love with him pathetic huh? But I must be going thank you for your time... Oh mygosh! here I'm am sharing you all my thoughts and I don't even know you. I'm Sakura and you are?"

"Xiao Lang, that's my name...Hm Sakura don't I look familiar to you?"

"I'm not so sure Xiao Lang, I don't remember an name like you have or seen you around here. Are you new?"

"Actually I'm am.. Actually looking for an friend....a very special friend I lost in the past.."

"Well I hope you find him or her. Well look at the time Xiao Lang I better go before Tomoyo has my head. Hey see you soon." She got up from the swing and began to walk her way.

The weather began to change to Sunny to raining weather. "Oh No! I wish I should of brought my Car Now how am I'm going to get home!" Sakura moaned... she began to walk until.

"Hey Sakura I can drive you home just show me the direction and I'm sure I'll get you there safely." Said Xiao Lang.

" Oh my gosh! You would really do that favor for me?" Sakura asked

"Yes I would since I don't want an delicate cherry-blossom to come down with an cold."

"Thank you so much Xiao Lang, I feels like I met you before or known you for ever!" Sakura said as the walked to Xiao Lang's Car... well Limousine.

**Sakura House**

"Thank you so much if it weren't for you I would have caught something bad. I owe you so much, here take this, If you need anything just gave me an ring and I'm sure I'll get to you as soon as possible." Sakura said handing him the business card.

"Thank you again" then she began to walk away..

**Xiao Lang POV**

I watched her until she finally disappeared... it been 12 years since I last seen her and she doesn't even recognizes me... and she loves me. Still...but the only problem is that she is engage to that lying man whore...Carlos La Vinci...

**A/N:** that was Chapter 2 people sorry that I haven't update in such a long time! And I'm sorry about this chapter I like forgotten some of the details in my story and I'm sorry please review!


End file.
